


wake up love, i've got something for you

by nevercatchfeelings_youwilldie



Series: Bucky's bladder problems Or How Bucky and Steve discover a new side of themselves [13]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age Play, Anal Fingering, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Daddy Kink, Diapers, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Frottage, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Infantilism, M/M, Omorashi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Prostate Massage, Shameless Smut, Top Steve Rogers, Watersports, Wet & Messy, Wetting, but Steve is not in headspace here he just talks as if he is, daddy!Bucky, little!steve, oh yes they're switching who tops, pee desperation, using the other's diaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 02:10:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13284717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevercatchfeelings_youwilldie/pseuds/nevercatchfeelings_youwilldie
Summary: “Now I had an accident, but Daddy still has to go potty, doesn’t he?”, he asked teasingly, mouthing at Bucky’s neck until he shivered, not waiting for a response before he suddenly stopped massaging him through the diaper, and instead moved his fingers first to one side of his hip and then to the other, carefully and with almost clumsy motions undoing his lover’s diaper.Bucky tensed at that, and his breath hitched, but Steve was quick to sooth him, making him relax again by kissing his cheek, stroking the side of his face gently with his free hand.“Don’t you worry Daddy, I’m gonna take care of you.”After going to sleep in headspace, Steve wakes up to two little problems down there the next morning and decides to take care of them both. Sleepy Bucky is glad to join in, although things take a different turn from what he expected, since his 'little' boy can be a massive tease and really creative if he wants to.





	wake up love, i've got something for you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jranger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jranger/gifts).



> Hi guys!:)
> 
> I hope you made it safely through the holidays and New Year's Eve!
> 
> In this fic, Steve isn't really in headspace anymore, but he uses his little!words for the dirty talk, in case my tags were a bit confusing (tagging can be hard lol). I've never written anything like this before, especially since Steve is really topping in this one, and i'm excited to see what you think about my little experiment.
> 
> As usual, the original plots and characters that inspired me are not my own and i'm not getting paid to write this.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!:)

When he went to bed yesterday night, tugged in by his Daddy, with his teddy in his arms and his binky in his mouth, Stevie was perfectly content with the world, and each and every of his desires had been satisfied.

When he woke up this morning, bladder full and cock hard and pulsing, Steve couldn’t say the same anymore.

He didn’t mind though, either.

He couldn’t remember what it was he had been dreaming of, but it must’ve been good, considering how quick his heart beat and how his erection was already leaking precum into the damp, yet cooled-down material of the diaper when he woke up. He was glad that Da-, no, Bucky didn’t put any other clothes onto him last night, because the heater had done its job, and a thin layer of sweat had begun to form on his upper lip.

He took his pacifier out, placed it on the nightstand, licked his lips swiftly and unwrapped himself from his blanket.

Next to him, Bucky was sleeping deeply, and he looked calm and at peace, with his lips slightly opened, his hair splayed out on the pillow, one arm over his head and the other resting on his naked stomach, right above where the blanket stopped covering him, making him look like he sprung out of a stereotypical Hollywood movie where the blankets always seem to be big enough to cover the male’s hips and the female’s breasts.

The way Bucky laid there, Steve didn’t want to disturb him. He also didn’t want to do nothing about the arousal pulsing in his groin, either, though.

He continued watching his boyfriend for a few minutes, taking in his beautiful features and the way his chest rose and fell with his even breathing, and how occasionally the plates in his left arm moved around almost mutely, as he wiggled around, trying to sooth his aching bladder a bit, wondering if Bucky felt the same way as he did in regard to that, even though he was still asleep.

Steve knew that underneath the blanket, Bucky was wearing nothing but a diaper, just as he did, because he saw him taking it on yesterday night before going to bed. Then, Stevie had blushed and tried to hide his interest in what his Daddy was doing in the bathroom, even though he knew that Bucky had noticed him watching. Now, he desperately wanted to touch him there, both over the material and under it, wanted to wrap his hand around his soft cock, make it go hard, press on his bladder, see just how much control over it Bucky had regained over time.

Unable to stop himself, Steve reached out with one hand, and pushed the blanket back a bit, revealing Bucky’s padded crotch, where the diaper’s material was still dry and white as snow. Unlike Steve, who always has accidents when he falls asleep while in headspace, Bucky hadn’t relieved himself tonight.

‘Yet’, Steve thought as a mischievous grin started to spread on his face, while he let the tip of one finger gently, and oh so carefully as to not wake Bucky up, trace the hem of the other’s diaper.

At the touch, Bucky’s face scrunched up momentarily, and even though it was still dark in their room, Steve was sure that he saw goose bumps spreading on his boyfriend’s skin.

Steve repeated the motion, now starting from the other side and with a bit more pressure and surely enough, when he touched the slight bulge where he suspected Bucky’s bladder to be, the other man tensed up and moved his legs around lightly.

Steve liked seeing Bucky in serious need to pee, and even though he knew that Bucky didn’t necessarily think back happily to the time when he was suffering from incontinence and had lost control over his bladder both at night- and daytime, he also knew that his partner now enjoyed the desperation, the all-consuming need to just _let go_ just as much as he did.

And today, he intended to use that knowledge.

Steve took his hand off Bucky again, and instead let it squeeze his own dick through the diaper, tugging at it lightly through the padding both to allow himself some much needed friction and to help himself holding his own urine for just a bit longer.

Then, he moved closer to Bucky, until he was almost touching his side with his whole body, and slowly craned his neck until his lips brushed against his boyfriend’s cheek, where he began kissing him softly, letting his mouth trail down over his stubbled cheekbones and his jaw to where he knew his skin was soft and sensitive, right behind his ear.

At that, Bucky gasped almost inaudibly, and a second later, Steve knew that he had woken up.

“Good morning, _Daddy_.” Steve whispered teasingly into Bucky’s ear, whereupon the other man responding with a full-body shudder, making Steve smile against his skin before kissing it again, open mouthed this time, suckling gently.

“Daddy”, Steve continued, in between the kisses he now placed all over Bucky’s throat, down to his collarbone. By now, Bucky was already breathing a bit harder than usual, and Steve felt him squirming around slightly. Bingo. “Your little boy really has to go potty.”, he said, surprising himself with how easily those words seemed to roll off his tongue, yet incapable to feel any shame about it. He had learned by now that there was no need, no space for that when he was with Bucky, even though it was hard to remember that on some days. Luckily, today wasn’t one of those days.

A low groan was the response Steve got for his words, and he felt Bucky turning his head to look at him.

Gently, he bit into his boyfriend’s collarbone, making him arch his back and spread his legs as if on command.

Without hesitation, Steve put his hand down on his diapered crotch, and squeezed.

He felt as Bucky’s hips shot up, and how he squirmed again, trying to get more of his lover’s touch.

Chuckling, Steve soothed the irritated skin he had just sunk his teeth into by letting the tip of his tongue wander over it before placing a little kiss onto it, then moved his head up to meet Bucky’s lips in a heated kiss, his tongue immediately playing around Bucky’s while his hand kept rubbing and squeezing between the other’s legs.

With his free hand, he cupped Bucky’s face, and kissed him again, deeper, harder this time, as he threw one leg over his thigh, straddling him, rubbing his own diaper against the other’s skin, moaning into Bucky’s mouth at the sensation when the padding got pushed up against his cock, giving him something to grind against.

With one arm around his waist and the other on his ass, Bucky pulled Steve closer to him, kissing him back eagerly, heat pooling behind his pelvis, mixing up with the demanding pulls coming from his bladder.

Steve’s hips ground down again, and another moan escaped his throat, getting swallowed up by Bucky’s mouth.

With his hips moving restlessly now, Bucky kept pushing his cock into Steve’s hand, relishing in the way the padding felt against his skin, yet he wasn’t quite able to grow fully hard, the need to release his bladder too overwhelming. He always woke up with that dull ache, making him hurry to get up and go to the bathroom, but with Steve teasing him like this, it felt almost unmanageable to him to hold on for much longer.

With a wet sound, Steve separated his lips from Bucky’s and looked down on him, a bit out of breath, pupils blown wide.

“Does Daddy have to go potty, too?”, he asked in his most innocent voice, a grin spreading on his face when he heard Bucky moan in answer, while simultaneously pushing his hips up again, where Steve was still massaging him through the diaper.

“I really have to go, Daddy.”, Steve continued, still using his sweetest little-boy-voice, yet it sounded positively filthy right now. “Can I use my diapey? I really wanna use it, I gotta go pee-pee so bad”, he breathed, and Bucky put his hand on the back of his head, pulling him down again, kissing him hungrily, his lust and his own need to pee both pounding between his spread legs.

“Fuck yes baby boy, use your diapey.”, he then said, more of a groan that actual words, and Steve cocked his head and frowned in feigned judgement.

“Such bad words, Daddy.”, he murmured before kissing Bucky again, gently biting into his bottom lip before settling on the spot where jaw and throat meet, sucking on the skin heavily, making sure that a reminder of his passion was still to be found on his lover’s skin for the rest of the day.

Bucky closed his eyes and moaned, tilting his chin up to make more room for his boyfriend’s mouth.

“’M sorry, honey. Won’t happen again.”, he said, words coming out slurred as he was too absorbed in the pleasure both Steve’s hand and his mouth were giving him, and he didn’t find it in him to care about proper pronunciations.

“Please let it happen again”, Steve murmured against his skin, and rolled his hips anew, now humping Bucky’s thigh in a sloppy rhythm, just enough to help him hold it without giving him too much stimulation to grow too hard to piss.

Bucky chuckled at that, and slapped Steve’s ass playfully, making the other man jump a bit in surprise before joining in on the laughter.

A moment later, Steve stilled his hips, and Bucky felt his hot breath hitting the damp skin where his tongue had been just a second ago.

Then, warmth began spreading on his thigh, and a silent hiss was audible in the otherwise quiet room, as Steve let go of his bladder, wetting his diaper slowly but with a steady stream, exhaling in relief into the crook of Bucky’s neck.

“Oopsie, Daddy, I think I’m having an accident.”, he whispered, followed by another roll of his hips, grinding his pissing cock into the now wet padding, causing both him and Bucky to moan softly while Bucky’s groin pushed up into Steve’s open palm anew.

“It’s okay baby boy, let it out, let it all out for your Daddy.”, Bucky answered, doing a perfect impression of his usual daddy-voice, while gently letting his hand run through Steve’s hair, re-angling his thigh at the same time to make it easier for Steve to rub himself onto the muscle.

Steve continued relieving himself, soaking the padding completely, relishing in the way the warm material felt around his twitching cock, bathing him in his own wetness while strokes of arousal kept on going through his groin.

When he felt Bucky guiding his face up so he could kiss him, he followed immediately, welcoming Bucky’s tongue back into his mouth, pressing his whole body against his side, his own hot skin meeting his lover’s slightly cooler one, as he kept on wetting himself against his thigh, a low groan escaping his throat whenever Bucky flexed his muscles, further stimulating his hard cock.

After almost a full minute of pissing, the stream noticeably slowed down by Steve’s erection, he eventually stopped going, and his diaper was soaked and heavy against Bucky’s leg.

Breathlessly, he took his lips off Bucky’s, and just looked at him for a second, taking in the sight of his blown pupils and the slight blush on his face, well aware that he probably must look just as fucked out himself.

Bucky’s thumb stroking his eyebrow pulled him out if his little trance, and for a second, his arousal and his previous plans have been forgotten to him, as he smiled down lovingly at his boyfriend, and was met with a look of pure adoration in return.

But then, Bucky’s hips squirmed a bit, and within a blink of a moment, Steve remembered what he was doing here again. His smile turned into a smirk as he started moving the hand between Bucky’s legs again, pushing against his semi hard cock through the padding, tugging at it, rubbing gentle circles against his groin with it.

The motion made Bucky writhe and whimper, and the sound was like music to Steve’s ears.

He resumed his previous grinding against Bucky’s thigh, his cock now fully hard since the pressure from his bladder was gone, and he repeatedly let it slide through his own wetness, already feeling some precum adding to the mess he made, even though he still had a few things in mind before he would let himself orgasm.

“Now I had an accident, but Daddy still has to go potty, doesn’t he?”, he asked teasingly, mouthing at Bucky’s neck until he shivered, not waiting for a response before he suddenly stopped massaging him through the diaper, and instead moved his fingers first to one side of his hip and then to the other, carefully and with almost clumsy motions undoing his lover’s diaper.

Bucky tensed at that, and his breath hitched, but Steve was quick to sooth him, making him relax again by kissing his cheek, stroking the side of his face gently with his free hand.

“Don’t you worry Daddy, I’m gonna take care of you.”

Slowly, he pulled the front of the diaper down and let it rest between Bucky’s spread legs, before wrapping his hand around his cock, tugging at it gently, making Bucky moan and buck his hips up.

“Steve…. Please…”, Bucky whimpered, and Steve chuckled in response.

“Please what, Daddy? Are you feeling _funny_ down there?”, he asked, imitating the way Bucky used to talk to him when he was in headspace, with a hard penis and a desperate need to get touched by his Daddy.

Despite his situation, Bucky couldn’t help but join in with the chuckling, even as he kept rolling his hips up to meet Steve’s hand, his dick twitching and jerking in his boyfriend’s loose hold, his bladder continuously spasming, and he really didn’t know how much longer he could hold that need back.

“I love seeing you like this, so desperate and needy, it’s making me so hot. Can you feel how hard my cock is in my soiled diapey, _Daddy_? That’s what you’re doing to me, see?”, Steve breathed more than he said it, rolling his hips particularly hard against Bucky’s thigh to emphasize his words. “I bet yours would be just as hard, but you have to piss so badly, it won’t go up completely, huh?”

Bucky nodded jerkily in return, lips opened slightly and eyes tightly squeezed shut. There was a deep frown on his forehead, and his bottom lip was quivering.

Steve let his eyes wander over his features for a moment. Bucky looked like a mess, with his pink cheeks and his tousled hair, and the way his lips opened and closed around nothing, as if he was trying to speak but has lost his voice in his own desperation.

To Steve, Bucky had never looked more beautiful.

Slowly, he let go of Bucky’s cock, and brought his hand up to his mouth, tapping the tips of two fingers against his lips.

“Make them nice and wet.”, he commanded, and began gently suckling on Bucky’s neck again, a flash of arousal running through his groin as Bucky took his digits into his mouth, letting his tongue play around them and sucking lightly, causing Steve’s cock to twitch against the padding, another few drops of precum escaping him.

Once he was satisfied with Bucky’s work, he carefully pulled them out again, a thin rope of spit landing on Bucky’s chin, and Steve was quick to clean him up with his tongue before kissing him again, deep and heated, groaning into his mouth.

When Steve let his middle finger’s tip gently brush against Bucky’s hole, the other man’s breath hitched, and he tensed up.

“Are you okay?”, Steve asked against his lips, and a second later, he felt Bucky nod softly.

“Yeah, just… I really have to pee.”, his lover whispered back, voice sounding a bit strained.

Steve smiled. “I know. Don’t worry, I’ll take care of that.”, he reassured, and began kissing Bucky anew, who willingly joined in on the action.

Carefully and very slowly, Steve began to rub his tip against Bucky’s anus, until he felt him loosen up a bit, and gently began pushing his digit into the hot tightness.

The lack of lube was noticeable, and for a moment, Steve was afraid that he might hurt Bucky like that, but then Bucky let out a groan into his mouth, and he felt him relaxing more and more with every second his finger was inside of him, so he continued, telling himself to be extra cautious in regard to his love’s reactions today.

After a few moments, Steve began moving his finger, which was a bit difficult at first due to the way Bucky’s muscles kept on clenching up then and now in an attempt to keep control of his bladder.

His neglected cock gave some desperate jerks every other minute, and whenever he moved his hips around lightly, the fingers in Steve’s hair squeezed him just a bit tighter.

Bucky’s need to relieve himself was getting really urgent by now, and Steve felt it and absolutely loved it.

After he was satisfied with how his first finger fit into Bucky’s hole, Steve gently began working the other one in, wiggling and scissoring them a bit, although he knew he didn’t have to prepare Bucky for his cock, since he hadn’t planned on penetrating him like that today.

No, Steve had other things in mind.

It took him a few seconds of searching, but eventually, Steve felt his fingertips brush against the soft, rubbery tissue of his prostate, the action causing Bucky to shudder all over, as he let his head fall back into the pillow, open mouthed and moaning lowly.

Simultaneously, Bucky’s thighs jerked as if he was trying to squeeze them together, which was stopped by the fact that Steve was still straddling one of his legs, making it impossible for Bucky to close them.

“Fuck, Steve, I really have to piss.”, Bucky groaned out and chuckled a bit, but only until Steve rubbed his prostate again, making him shiver again, causing the sound to die in his throat.

“Really? How bad do you have to go? Are you gonna have an accident?”, Steve asked in a teasing voice as he let his fingers move in rhythmical motions, crooking his digits to continuously put pressure onto Bucky’s sweet spot.

Underneath him, his lover was squirming and writhing, desperate whines escaping him, hips rolling in order to both get more of the stimulation, and to get away from it.

Trying to give himself some relief, Bucky tried to sneak his right hand in between their bodies to grab his cock, but Steve immediately noticed the movement, and stopped him with a scolding flick of his tongue.

“No cheating, Daddy. If you gotta potty so bad, you can just go.”, he said, grinning down at his lover who had a look of pure desperation on his face as he reluctantly let his hand fall back onto the mattress.

“Don’t wanna… wet the bed.”, Bucky groaned, words slurred and barely more than a whimper, and the grin on Steve’s face spread.

“Oh, don’t you worry.”, he said, and let his diapered hips grind against Bucky’s thigh again. “You’re not going to wet the bed. At least, not a lot.”, he added, and rolled his hips again, making the wet diaper rub against Bucky’s skin and it took the other man a second, but then Steve saw the realization spreading on his face, and his anal muscles clenched around his fingers tightly as Bucky’s whole body shuddered with arousal.

“Oh fuck, darling, that’s- _fuuuck_ ”, Bucky moaned as Steve began thrusting his fingers in and out of his ass, brushing against his prostate with every stroke, and Bucky’s bladder kept on spasming continuously. He was so goddamn close to losing it, yet he also felt like he was terribly close to orgasming, too. His cock kept jerking and twitching, desperately longing for some much-needed friction, and Bucky knew he would soon lose his fight against his bladder.

“Steve, Stevie, please, I gotta- I gotta go so fucking bad.”, Bucky whined, trembling from the effort of holding back while at the same time moving alongside Steve, trying to make the most out of each of his finger’s motions.

He was barely able to keep his hips from moving around so much that Steve would slip out, and it got increasingly harder with each passing second.

Bucky could’ve sworn that his piss already starting travelling up his cock, supported by Steve’s assault on his prostate, the action making it so much more difficult for him to hold on.

But if he let go now, he would wet the bed, and he didn’t want that, Steve had told him he would take care of that, Steve-

Steve stopped thrusting, and instead repeatedly crooked his fingers quickly inside of his anus, the pressure on his prostate never easing up, and Bucky tried, he really did, he tensed up all over, willing to stop his cock from letting it out, he tried so hard, but-

“Come on Daddy, let go, I got ya, let go.”

-a strong jet of urine burst out of him, hitting his stomach and his chest as he let go for a second, his mouth falling open in a silent scream, body literally trashing around in the attempt to stop going.

“Fuck yes”. He heard Steve breath out, but his voice sounded far away.

All Bucky could focus on was the increasing pressure in his groin, and he knew he was going to lose it, didn’t stand a chance, not with the way Steve’s fingers kept on pushing against his prostate, he was going to piss himself and the bed any second, it started to come out, he couldn’t hold it anymore, and then he felt Steve’s hand grabbing him while he moved his hips up, and before Bucky could even grasp what was happening, his cock was surrounded by wet heat and he was letting go, he was finally pissing, right into Steve’s already used diaper.

Steve moaned above him, and he could feel him bucking his hips lightly, still grinding his cock against Bucky’s body, while he was still releasing his piss, almost unable to breathe as he felt it shooting out of him, completely out of his control, covering Steve’s penis in his urine, making the padding expand and become soggier with every passing second and it was so forbidden, so sinful, it shouldn’t feel nearly as good as it did, but lord did it feel _good_ , it felt so overwhelming, Bucky couldn’t do anything but stay stock still as his bladder emptied itself into his boyfriend’s diaper while Steve’s fingers kept on moving around in his ass, mixing the sensation of his relief with lust, with arousal, and Steve humped his thigh and moaned so beautifully, and Bucky kept on going and going, until he was completely spent.

“Oh fuck, Daddy, I’m so close, I’m so fucking close, Daddy please, I need to cum, I need to cum so bad”, Steve whimpered, his moving relentlessly, and Bucky could feel his cock jerking and twitching next to his own, and he felt himself growing harder, even though the angle for that was less than ideal, but he couldn’t care, he really couldn’t.

In an attempt to help his lover, he grabbed Steve’s ass with both hands, pulling him down against him, making him grind harder and faster than before, causing his own cock to slip out, now fully erect slapping against his stomach trapped between Steve’s body and his own while kissing him eagerly, tongue sloppily playing around Steve’s just for a second before separating their lips again.

Steve’s fingers have stilled in his butt, too absorbed by chasing his own pleasure, yet they still rested against Bucky’s spot, and he used that by moving his hips in rhythm with Steve’s, pleasure shooting through him from the stimulation of both his prostate and his penis.

“Come on, baby boy, come for your Daddy. I got ya, I’m here, you can let go, just a bit more, come on.”

“’M so close, Daddy, ‘m so close, I’m gonna- oh, oh fuck, i-, Daddy-, I, oh fuck, fuck, _fuuuck_ ”, Steve eventually moaned, followed by a groan that sounded as if he got punched in the stomach as his rhythm started to falter and then he was rolling his hips once, twice, three times while his eyes were squeezed shut and his mouth was opened as if he was screaming but without any noise coming out, and then his hips stilled, and Bucky felt it, felt his cock jerking even through the thick, soiled padding and good lord, this was so hot.

After a few seconds, Steve began to lazily roll his hips again, riding out his high, before momentarily sagging down onto Bucky, breathing heavily against the skin on his neck.

Gently, Bucky kissed his temple and let one hand run over his sweaty back, while the other found its way into his hair again, playing with the strands that had started to become longer over the last few months, now allowing Bucky to actually get a grip on them.

They stayed like that for a minute or two, until Steve moved his head up again, and kissed Bucky, a bit softer than before, but just as lustfully, moaning into his mouth at the sensation of meeting Bucky’s tongue with his own while their lips moved rhythmically against the other’s.

Then, he slowly sat up and moved around a bit until he was kneeling between Bucky’s spread legs, looking down at where his lover was laying, pink-cheeked and with a glassy look in his eyes, and he smiled down softly at him, waiting for Bucky to smile back, and started moving his fingers again.

Immediately, Bucky closed his eyes and leaned his head back, a low whine escaping him as his abdominal muscles clenched up from the stimulation.

With his other hand, Steve took hold of Bucky’s erection, and began stroking it firmly, letting his thumb massage the spot just underneath his head, where he knew Bucky was oh so sensitive, where he knew Bucky loved to get touched.

He alternated between crooking his fingers and thrusting them in and out, now with the goal to give Bucky pleasure instead of making his bladder let go, and then and now he felt his own cock twitch as an aftermath, as his diaper hung low and heavy between his legs, completely filled up, hot and soaked with both their piss and if he didn’t feel as spent as he did, Steve could’ve went for another round right away.

Underneath him, Bucky was groaning and rolling his hips, trying to meet both his fingers and his hand, and Steve began to speed up his strokes, watching as Bucky’s muscled tensed and relaxed with his motions.

It didn’t take long until Bucky was whimpering again, and a grin formed on Steve’s face as he watched him, eyes still shut and lips opened.

“Are you close, Daddy?”, he asked, again using his little-voice, and relished in the way Bucky’s whole body shuddered at his words.

“Yeah, I bet you are. I bet you’re so close to letting go again, because you’re feeling all tingly and funny don’t there, don’t you? Did it feel good to go potty in my diapey, Daddy?”, he asked, and absently, Bucky nodded, too far gone to give a verbal answer at this point.

“Oh yeah, you liked that? Because I liked it, too. It felt so nice to feel you going right next to my pee-pee, I could barely stop myself from making cummies right there and then. Maybe we could do that again, some day, pretty please?”, Steve continued, his voice sounding more like his normal one now, but Bucky didn’t seem to care.

Again, Bucky nodded, and Steve felt his cock twitch in his hand. He was close.

“Come for me, Daddy. Come in my hand, it’ll feel so good.”, Steve cooed, noticing how the muscles around his fingers clenched at his words. Speeding his movements up a bit more, Bucky now continuously pressed his fingertips against Bucky’s spot, circling them.

He could feel Bucky’s whole body tensing up, and kept a firm grip on his dick as he worked him over the edge, feeling how his lover began to tremble before hot sperm shot out over his hand and onto Bucky’s stomach, one rope after the other as Bucky moaned throatily, legs spreading further to give Steve even more room to move his hand between them.

Steve let Bucky ride out his high, before carefully pulling his fingers out of his anus again, smiling softly as he watched his hole clenching around nothing as soon at it was empty, and took in the picture of a completely exhausted, yet content looking Bucky laying in front of him, his skin glowing where the pale light had started to come through their blinds, giving him a kind smile when he noticed that Bucky was watching him, too.

Bucky smiled back, although his eyes were barely open anymore a second later, and he seemed completely spent.

Slowly, Steve let himself sink down again, until he was pressed up chest-to-chest, hip-to-hip with his lover, his boyfriend, his _Daddy_ , no matter if he was in headspace or not.

“I hope I didn’t take it too far.”, he said as he cupped Bucky’s face gently.

The other man softly shook his head. “You didn’t. This was… sinfully hot.”, he said, causing both of them to laugh lightly, and a blush started to spread on Steve’s face.

“I-, I don’t even know, it just kinda overcame me.”, he mumbled, ducking his head and grinning at Bucky somewhat shyly.

Bucky laughed again and pulled him down to him with a gentle hand on his neck. “I hope something like that overcomes you again soon.”, he murmured against Steve’s lips, before leaning up to meet him in a soft, loving kiss.

Smiling softly, Steve immediately kissed back, gently stroking Bucky’s cheekbone with his thumb, tracing the structure of his jaw, letting his finger run over his stubble, and thinking to himself that he truly is blessed to be with someone as lovely and beautiful as his Daddy.

**Author's Note:**

> So... let me know what you think, please?  
> Do you like it when Steve tops, even though it goes against the typical dynamic between Daddy and Little?
> 
> In my next fic, Nat will most likely come around again, and Stevie might be in for a few very difficult days (he won't suffer too much though, don't worry. Daddy's here for him)
> 
> School's starting for me again next week, and I've got quite a few exams coming up, so I can't promise that the fic will be finished in time for next Saturday, but I will try!
> 
> Also, massive thanks to the dear jranger, who helped me so, so much with this fic, I am incredibly grateful, you're awesome!!<3
> 
> (ps: a lovely reader introduced me to this cute, little website called 'buy me a coffee', which is basically a way to support your favorite artists/creators by donating a bit of money. i'll definitely use it in the future to buy my faves a coffee, and if you happen to want to do the same to me, you can find me [here!](http://www.buymeacoffee.com/catchfeels))


End file.
